Jumping in time
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: Bella's uncle has invited her to come and stay with him for a bit what she didn't know however, was that a few other people would also be staying with him, and them few other people are going to add a big change to her life and maybe a new love.


**New story! sorry for not being on for ages, I've been busy with school and exams and stuff.**

 **But now im back for 6 weeks for the summer holidays so I'll hopefully be able to update more, however this weekend im going away for two weeks but ill still write on my phone and try and update whilst there and on the plane !**

 **I own nothing!**

A smile spread across my face as the wind flew past me, the roof of my car was down and I drove with high speeds down the highway. My glasses were pushed up in my hair, stopping any loose stands from flying into my face. I was on my way down to see uncle Tony. My smile stretched wider as i remembered the last time that i saw him.

The city of Manhattan loomed over me as i slowed onto the city streets, people milled around me, shoving and pushing their way through the crowds, desperate to get to the latest deals. Lights gleamed and filled my eyes, back in Forks the only color that you came close to was green, but here your attacked form left and right. Music blared from the speakers of my car, one which was sent by uncle Tony for me at the airport. It was sleek and black, the interior was all made out of leather, the seats molded to you body as you sunk down onto them. Better than the old truck from Charlie and Billy, though i would never say that to him.

A ringing to the right of me pulled me out of musings, removing one hand from the wheel i reached down into my bag, pulling out my new phone, also courtesy of Uncle Tony.

"Hello?"

The deep rumbling on the other side of the call made me confused, it sounded almost like there was murmuring. Pulling the phone away from my ear I looked at the caller ID. Tony. I sighed and brought the phone back to my ear.

"You know, Uncle Tony that when you call me your supposed to know what your going to say." I smiled as i heard rustling on the other side of the call, " You didn't even know you had phoned me did you?" A chuckle crossed my lips as i waited for his reply.

"Hey Bells, ye sorry, didn't know. Hey when are you going to be here, i have some guests round and they're pretty excited to meet you?" Tony made a rustling sound on the phone and then a bang was heard, a door i assume.

"I'm pulling right now, is Pepper meeting me or am i coming up on my own?" I said this as I put the car in Park, putting the roof back up and climbing out, locking the door behind me as I made my way to the door of the garage which lead out into the reception area of Stark Industries.

"Make you way up, all the staff know your here, pepper's away on a business call, won't be back until late tomorrow." His voice had lowered at the beginning of the sentence and stayed that way. "Why are you being so quiet, don't your guests know that I'm coming?"

"Oh they do, but as they say, the walls have ears so i can bet you that at least to of them are listening to our conversation and are definitely making something of it. You see they don't know who you are to me and I know that they have all started to make bets with each other on how we are related to each other or if we're in a relationship." I snorted at this, and pressed the button to the penthouse in the elevator. The doors closed and my breath caught in my throat as the speed picked up.

"Jesus Tony you need to slow these things down, I almost lost my lunch." My heart was beating heavily in my chest, "Any way I'm nearly there, I'm gonna hang up, see you in a bit." I pressed the end call before he could reply and laughed. Looking up I saw the security camera in the corner and smiled. Always watching. #

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, looking up i came face to face with several pairs of eyes.

"Hey"

 **Ok so theres the first chapter wooo r**

 **review, favorite follow, whatever**

 **see you next time !**


End file.
